plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie (PvZH)
:For the other uses, see Flag Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombies cost 1 less. |flavor text = He's not patriotic; he just likes fabric suspended from sticks.}} Flag Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability reduces the cost of all zombies in the zombie hero's hand by 1 . This ability stacks with each Flag Zombie on the field and persists until the Flag Zombie is removed from the field. In the boss battles of the missions Battle for the Belt and Boom at the Backyard Brawl, The Smash starts with a Flag Zombie on the third lane. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies cost 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's not patriotic; he just likes fabric suspended from sticks. Update history Update ???? *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Flag Zombie is a very useful zombie to have, as his ability makes 1 zombies free and allows you to bring out expensive cards a turn earlier than usual, the only minor downside being that he doesn't make tricks and environments cheaper. Rustbolt can even obtain extra brains when he plays Brain Vendor. His high health for a 2 zombie means that he can withstand a hit or two as well. However, he has very low strength, which means he will not trade well with many plants on turn 2. Therefore, playing health-boosting tricks to make Flag Zombie last longer is recommended, or strength-boosting cards to make him hit harder. However, you may choose not to boost him at all, and instead boost other zombies to distract your opponent into destroying them first. Against Against a Hearty hero, try to focus on Flag Zombies, because even if his stats are not a big threat, his ability can allow your opponent to play strong zombies much earlier than usual. And due to health-boosting cards like Camel Crossing or Rock Wall, it is best to destroy this zombie while he is still fairly weak. Assuming you are dealing with him in the early game (turn 2), tricks such as Berry Blast and Banana Bomb can be easily played in order to destroy Flag Zombie relatively easily. If tricks are not an option, cheap plants that do 3 damage or more in one attack such as , , and Apple-Saucer (although it won't have the Strikethrough trait) can destroy him as well. This is even more appealing in the fact that most plants will be able to survive Flag Zombie's weak attack. Gallery New FlagZombie.png|Flag Zombie's statistics FlagZombieCardImage.png|Flag Zombie's card image Flag but you can wave at the textures.png|Flag Zombie's textures zombie flag heroes.png|HD Flag Zombie FlagAttack.png|Flag Zombie attacking DedFlag.png|Flag Zombie destroyed FrozenFlagZombiePvZH.jpg|Flag Zombie frozen Bullseye Flag.png|Flag Zombie with the Bullseye trait Grey Flag.jpg|Flag Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being played on Flag Zombie, Chimney Sweep, Medic, and Goat WaZFlag.png| being played on Flag Zombie LawnmowerDestroyingFlagZombie.jpg.jpg| being played on Flag Zombie image 1.img.jpg|Flag Zombie with multiple plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes.com Old Flag Zombie statistics.png|Flag Zombie's statistics before update 1.14.13 Flag Zombie (PvZH).PNG|Flag Zombie's statistics FlagZombieCard.PNG|Flag Zombie's card Flag Heroes card.PNG|Flag Zombie's card SdqYNaT.png|The player having the choice between Flag Zombie and Loudmouth as the prize for completing a level 2FlagsBasic.png|The player receiving two Flag Zombies from a Basic Pack, along with Poison Ivy Category:Zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies